Whipped
by ghostyplasma
Summary: "'You know what to say if it's too much,' Levi reminded him, petting Erwin's mussed and sweaty hair. He tightened his grip and pulled harshly, exposing the Commander's Adam's apple." BDSM, rated M.


A loud, shuddering moan bounced from wall to wall after every deliberate smack of the horse whip. Erwin bowed his head, his heavy gasps cutting into each of his whimpers.

"You know what to say if it's too much," Levi reminded him, petting Erwin's mussed and sweaty hair. He tightened his grip and pulled harshly, exposing the Commander's Adam's apple.

"Keep going, Captain." Erwin breathed, straining to rest his head against the meat of Levi's thigh. The scene Levi laid out for them was one where only Erwin's forearms where restrained in chains and tightly secured behind his lower back. He ignored the strain and bruising kf these chains, however, and fought to kiss and nuzzle the warmth of Levi's crotch.

"You're getting antsy and impatient." Levi commented, fairly distracted by the red welts coming down Commander's front and back. He traced over them with the leather whip, swiping particularly swollen sores with the tongue of his tool.

Between Erwin's legs lay his thick, untouched and uncut cock. It arched with reddened arousal, each blow of humiliation resonating a deep curl of fire within the Commander's lower stomach.

Levi retreated to retrieve something. "Sit still for me." Erwin complied. His muscles were taught and burning from his longstanding position on his knees.

"This one? Or this?" Levi gave him the option, held up two different types of Erwin's favorite toys for speculation. "You can't say both this time." he said, waving them in the air. "I don't think either of us have the patience for both. Bark once for pink, twice for apricot."

This made Erwin snort. It spread kernels of warmth into his subspace. It was a relief, really; to be pulled an inch away from that hard-earned subspace, if only for a fleeting moment. He lolled his tongue out anyway, to humor Levi, and rolled off one guttural _ruff!_

"I agree." the shortest of the two kneeled next to Erwin, pressing kisses to forming bruises. "Open wide." he ordered, and instantly the toy's length disappeared past Erwin's lips. He swallowed dutifully, a blush creeping up his sweaty throat and highlighting the blond fur of his chest. Levi steadied the man with a firm hand to his pectoral just as he began to sway unsteadily from his enthusiasm. It was a treat, really, to see this man with such absolute power, on his knees while he choked for something long and thick wherever Levi decided to put it.

"Display, Erwin."

He pulled away, toy and all, just to witness Erwin in action as he strained to twist around and bow his head to the ground. His hole was pink and wet from their earlier play. Levi almost cracked a smile at the heat and pure longing the Commander let off from his unsteady stance. His body practically vibrated with unrestrained, whorish anticipation.

He propelled three of his tiny fingers inside, nodding as they sank and curled without resistance. Erwin pressed his forehead to the cold cobblestone, breathing in through his nose so as to fight the urge to buck. He let himself be fucked by the tiny fingers, legs falling open wide as an invitation for more.

Levi smacked his palm over the meaty flesh of Erwin's ass, kneading it and jiggling the globe around his working fingers. He struck four times more, nails scratching down the backs of his thighs. He rode high on the cut-off, choked mewls Erwin tried to contain. Let himself be drawn in by the heat displayed before him.

"How many times do you think you can come this time? Hm? Answer me." Cruelly, and before Erwin had time to gather even a single, coherent retort, the very tip of the fake pink cock pressed past his sphincter. He rocked back, straining against the chains around his forearms. He rolled his hips into the sensation of being open even further, of being stretched wide open by Levi's command. The shock of numerous spanks to his reddening rear pulled him deeper into his muddled, pleasured headspace. Tears formed thickly from his eyes as he whimpered hollowly, unable to adhere to the Captain's requests of sitting himself still.

Levi pulled at Erwin's heavy sac, rolling them roughly in his palm just as he began to ram the rubber cock inside. He showed little to no mercy, cashing in his trust with Erwin and fulfilling both of their desires: rough, steady, and unrelenting.

"Can you come for me like this? Drooling all over yourself, unable to speak a word of English- can you come all over yourself for me, just like this?"

Erwin desperately wanted it to be enough, wanted to messy himself up so Levi could clean it all up, make him swallow the cum collected from his very tongue. He tried to hold on to each electrifying zap of pleasure-wound-pain from the tug on his nuts to the pounding his ass received, but he simply couldn't bring himself close enough to that precipice of completion. The frustration drove him into a wilder state, and he began to writhe from all that he felt. He cried, groaning incoherencies on the wish to be touched by Levi's very own hands; to come from Levi's kitten licks on the underside of his crown.

"If you can't come from this, you won't come at all," Levi reminded him, twisting the toy inside on a particularly harsh thrust. "Show me you can be a good boy. Be a good boy for me." and he bit and suckled the closest available patch of flesh he could find- right over the hot flesh of Erwin's beaten ass. The slick hand that toyed with his balls ceased, and the fingers traveled only to slap at Erwin's dick.

He gasped, vision blurred as his face burned intensely. He cringed and bit his lip harshly at the second and third slap, rolling his hips against the fake cock in absolute desperation. He was so overwhelmed, so unbelievably _close_, he could feel it in the very pit of his stomach, and-

"_Oh_," Erwin crooned breathlessly, saliva and tears tracking down his contorted face. He was wracked with powerful shocks of orgasm, absolutely destroyed by each wave of pleasure as he painted the floor and himself in thick cum. Levi slowed the hand working the pink toy until it was carefully pulled out. His thumb traced the circumference of Erwin's pulsating hole, and a hinting smile made its way onto the Captain's face.

"You did well."


End file.
